green_mountain_lodge_pfsfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Mountain Lodge PFS Wiki/Character Profiles
This page is a directory of Character Profiles. For now I'm breaking it out by Player. If you want to add a profile, start by adding a "Heading 2" section with your real name, and then link to each of your Characters from there. Level is listed in the first column to help GMs find characters easier. Dan W. *'1' - Mr. Miro Charlemange Rogue *'2 '- Fel Arathel Sorcerer(sage)1/ Wizard(air)1 *'3 '- Roy Crossbowman(ftr) *'2 '- Kareed Two-weapon fighter ' *'4 '- Udolkas Ellamin Wood '''Wiz ' *'3 '- Aurdo Gent 'Monk'2/Rogue1 Luke *'''3 - Jacques Le Fontaine Fight *'6' - Dyandra: Monk/Barbarian ' *'10 - Zephyrax-Kaal: Barbarian2/ Ranger2/ Bard1/ Dragon Disciple 4/ Alchemist 1 or 2 *'8' - Visper: Magus *'6' - The Highwayman: Inquisitor1/ Rogue'2/ '''Caviler'2/ Monk1 *'''3 - Vercanjetorix: Witch *'1' - Ignor John T. *'10' - Tarron Farseaker Paladin *'7' - Yami Shadowstealer rogue3 /fighter2 /'shadowdancer'2 *'9' - Balazario Summoner *'6' - Tien Chow Cleric 3/'Wizard' 3 *'3' - Grairn Alchemist *Calob Druid (dragons demaind character) *'1' - Seasal Bloodrager Roscoe *'10 '- Chem (Sorcerer) *'6' - Malice (Barbarian/Druid) *'3 '- Velith (Wizard) Stew S. *'4' - Carmichael *'3' - Haldin Clever-Spear Daniel Brady *'11' - Percival Sandovar - (Non PFS) LG Human Fighter *'12' - Count Malkovitch - CG Human 5th level Sorceror/7th level Dragon Disciple, Taldor Faction *9 - Captain Krog the Great - CG Half - Orc Barbarian, Andoran Faction *'8' - Risen Guard Omari - Human - N 6th level Cleric/2nd level Rogue, Osirion Faction *8 - Andrezi Kazallin - CG Human Rogue, Sczarni Faction *4 - Marcellano Drovenge - LN Human Fighter, Cheliax Faction *5 - Barid Sumna - NG Human Oracle, Grand Lodge Faction * 1 - Xoshak Aakiff - CG Human Dervish Dancer, Qadiran Faction John Curtin *'10' - Gadib Azul, Halfling front-line and hard-head. *'8' - Old Able,' know-it-all' and one-man supply train *'5' - Norgel, dealer in secrets and cheap wares *'6 '- Quimby DuCharn, pompous windbag and sword-swinger *'4 '- Jetsam ibn Abbasid ibn Junus al-Bhar, recovering pirate *'1 '- Kimmich, undebuted family-plagued farm boy Chris F. *'9' - Krillnar (Half-Orc Fighter/Wizard) *'2' - Goren Phale (Gnome Rogue "Baker") *'1' - "Makalani" (Human Sorcerer, Abyssal Bloodline) Andrew B. *'8' - Theconiel (Elf''' Rogue 7, Urban Barbarian 1') *'4''' - Nonnie Kaneis (Human Life/Haunted Oracle) *'2' - Brother Sapo (Human Monk) *'1' - Sagotel (Elf Bladebound Magus) *'1' - Sazzle Verona (Half-Elf Barbarian) *'2' - Bubba Anbabms (Human Bloodrager playtest) Kelsey B *'7' - Markand Lightsworne (Human Paladin) *'4 '- Odrig Powderbeard (Dwarven Gunslinger) *'1 '- Devrin Mcclaine (Elven Magus) John C *'4 '- Argus "Thousand-Eyes" (Human Barbarian-ist) *'2 '- Ashkin Valius (Aasimar Bardbarian) *'2' - "R" (Human Rogue-quisitor) *'1 '- Fizzlesticks Von Gnomenstien/Mr. Wigglesworth (Gnome Summoner) Mike *'12' - Knight Captain Sir Wayland Redwind (Human Bad-ass of the North) *'9.2' - "Mr. Cain" (Plumkith Aasimar''' Honest Businessman') *'8''' - Pravi Elizabeth Bowyer (Human Secret Agent ) *'8' - Vidaralanthandus (Half-Elf Better than you ) *'10.1' - Ka'hir Muad'Dib (Tengu Swashbuckling Forger Extraordinaire) *'1' - Wayland Osteg Redwind II (Half-Orc Battle Oracle) *'7' - Vraxim H. Tritatam (Halfling Master and founder of the Azulata Kento fighting style) Category:Dan B. Ryon F *''(11) Non PFS'' - Smiles -- Psychotic but sweet Barbarian -- ROTRL/Jade Regent *'5' - Fex -- Disgusting beast-of-a-tiefling Alchemist -- 66591-2 *''3 or 4 ''(6 Non PFS) - Roskiyn -- Mystic Theurge of the Dark Tapestry -- 66591-3 *'4' - Candette Voltaire -- Paladin/Eldtritch Knight Archer -- 66591-4 *'1' - Othrevel -- Whip Magus Elf -- 66591-5 *'2' - Prester Jon -- Scary mute Warpriest -- 66591-6 Category:Dan B.